SerenityYami
by Cure-Mermaid
Summary: A Serenity Yami story


Serenity Wheeler ran down the street trying to escape the boys who were running after her. She almost thought she lost them a while back but they were always there. She was now entering the park it was a downfall that Serenity never got a through out tour from Tea she though kept running.   
  
Yami had entered through the other end of the park to think about a few things. He had to one get away from all the commotion back at the Game Shop where Tea and Yugi were arguing and Mai and Joey's departure to America for there anniversary holiday they had now been dating for a full year. He sat on a bench. It was a cold day but not completely freezing.   
  
Serenity was still running she got to half way through when she tripped in one of the holes that were used for some new game. She saw as the boys advanced. She let out quite a high pitched scream which was heard by Yami who had ran to see what was happening he couldn't see it was Serenity that was cowering on the ground.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" He asked the boys. The leader just laughed.   
  
"What is it to you?" He asked. She pushed herself up. She was facing the boys which meant she had her back to Yami. She was a little unstable.   
  
"Leave her alone." Yami exclaimed. One of the boys advanced further on a scared Serenity. He grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Let me go." She shrieked as she pulled her arm back. Yami recognised the voice then knew it was Serenity.  
  
"Serenity. I'm giving you to the count of three!" He said as the eye of Ra appeared on his forehead again and that forced the boys away in fear. Serenity fell to her knees. He went to her side. Yami placed his hand on her back. "Are you okay?" She looked to him 'A friendly face' she thought.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." She said as he helped her up.  
  
Serenity had trouble keeping herself up so she ended up holding onto him. He led her to her empty house that she shared only with Joey and with him away with Mai she was alone. He sat down on the sofa beside her as she was almost crying.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as she nodded. She looked to the floor. "Why were they chasing you?"   
  
"Something about Bandit Keith and him being beat by my brother and they would kidnap me and get to Joey that way." She said in tears. He looked at her mortified. He put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You can't stay here alone. Do you want me to stay with you until Joey comes back?" He asked gently.  
  
"I don't want to spoil your plans." She said. "The last time I did that Tea almost missed her date with Yugi." She had remembered that day.   
  
"I don't have any plans and it would do me good to know your okay." He said. She smiled looking at her knight in shining armour (sorry I love that saying).   
  
"Okay," She said.   
  
Yami had returned as fast as he could to Serenity as he had to gather some clothes etc. He opened the door to her house. She was sitting on the sofa watching the TV. There was a documentary on ancient history.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked sitting done on the arm of the sofa next to her.   
  
"Something about Egypt." She replied. Soon the documentary went on and Yami sat down next to her on the sofa.   
  
(Documentary)  
  
There was a picture of the pyramids then it travelled to the red haired reporter.   
  
"Hello and welcome to History Today and I am Violet Taylor. She had the same last name as Triston. "We are standing in front of the tomb where Pharaoh Yami and his lover Shizuka." She said. Pictures of a stone panel with a picture of who looked like Yami on one side and there was a long line of people then she pointed to a girl. "This is Shizuka." She said and strange enough the picture looked like Serenity. "Our story is the mystery of this Pharaoh and how he never got married and ended life alone."   
  
Serenity had to press the zoom button on the picture and then dropped the remote. No way did that look exactly like her. Yami picked it up and switched off the TV.  
  
"Yami…. "She whispered. "I don't understand that." He breathed in and explained the story to Serenity or what he knew so far.   
  
"And we have just seen that I had a lover by the name of Shizuka." He said. She gasped.   
  
"That name is Serenity in Japanese." She said. "As Anzu is Tea." She said. He looked at her trying to see if he could understand this.   
  
Serenity had fallen asleep on top of Yami's shoulder. He had put the TV back on to see what the show had to saw on History an hour later. By the way they explained it Shizuka disappeared and he was left broken hearted and turned cold hearted. Could this be why he hasn't bonded as much with Serenity as he has with Tea and the others? 


End file.
